ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Shade
Shade is the current Elemental Master of Shadow and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. Shade witnessed most rounds of the event, eventually joining the remaining competitors as they jumped out of a blimp and made their way to the island below. There, the Elemental Masters began searching for Nya. During the search, Shade and the others were forcefully captured and ridden of their powers in the Anacondrai Temple. Fortunately, the Elemental Masters rallied against Chen and his army and regained their elements. Shade and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Shade was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. Biography Shade was born as the descendant of the previous Elemental Master of Shadow. Tournament of Elements The Invitation Shade was present when the Elemental Masters gathered at the docks and boarded the ferry to Chen's Island. Only One Can Remain Shade was present when Chen explained the rules that benefit the Tournament of Elements. He was also one of the few Elemental Masters to receive a Jadeblade therefore allowing him to move up a rank and continue the contest. Versus Shade watched the first round of battles, though didn't participate himself. Ninja Roll Like the other competitors, he was against the Ninja as a result of Chen taking their rooms away. In addition, he was part of Chamille's team and was one of its main members, along with Tox. The two were visibly shocked when Chamille was eliminated. Spy for a Spy Shade was present with the other Elemental Masters while they were having a meal in the main hall of Chen's Palace. Chen congratulates him for his victory over Tox, and tells everyone that whoever wins the Tournament will get to keep his staff—a lie he tells to destroy their discreet alliance. Lloyd attempts to explain that Chen wants to steal everyone's powers, but the other Elemental Masters believe he simply wants the staff for himself. After Nya approaches the group dressed as a kabuki, Lloyd looks over at Shade, firmly believing that he is the spy. The remaining Elemental Masters gathered in Kai's room to check for Anacondrai tattoos on anyone's back, which would prove whether they're loyal to Chen or not. Shade was accused by Griffin Turner for being Chen's spy, as he appeared to be a very mysterious figure in the situation since he refused to prove that he didn't have any tattoos. While the Elemental Masters were checking each others' backs for tattoos, Shade escaped the room, telling the ninja that he's not the spy, nor is he their friend and declares his intention of gaining the Staff of Elements. Spellbound Still at odds with the Ninja, Shade boarded a blimp with the other fighters for the next round of the tournament. As the aircraft ascended, Shade expressed hope that the next fight was between him and Kai after the latter continued to accuse him of being a spy. He listened to Chen talk about the next match, in which the group had to hunt for Nya. Shortly after, the bottom of the aircraft opened up, causing the Elemental Masters to plummet down towards the island with many parachute packs as well. Shade was the first to be able to grab one of the provided parachutes and landed safely. Once he was on the ground, he started to look for Nya and soon found a bow and arrow left in the forest by Chen as a gift to help in the search. However, the bow was embedded with a tracking device. While searching through the woods, Shade was cornered by Clouse and several Anacondrai Cultists, who told him that his time in the Tournament was up. Shade then realized too late that the Ninja were correct about Chen all along as confirmed by Clouse and Shade was captured by the Cultists, being placed in a cell made of Vengestone. He soon witnessed one by one as the other Masters (except Lloyd and Skylor who was the spy) were captured by Chen and his forces. Shade was seen looking down at the recently captured Kai with a sad expression on his face as he knew the fate Chen had in store for them. The Forgotten Element Shade and the other hostages were brought before Chen. While doing so, Shade and Griffin Turner lamented the fact that they didn't heed the Ninjas' warning before they had their powers taken from them. Along with the others (except Kai), he was put to work in the noodle factory, where he joined the other defeated Masters in constructing a Roto Jet. Eventually, they are successful in its completion and use it to break through the swarms of guards and Clouse's serpent before using it to it disrupt Chen's spell. In the chaos, Kai destroys Chen's staff, thereby returning the elements to their respective Master and allowing them to overpower the guards while Chen and a few of his forces escape. With Chen in hiding and a majority of forces captured, the Elemental Masters gain control of the island while awaiting Chen's next move. The Day of The Dragon The Elemental fighters subdued Chen's forces and when Garmadon arrived asking about Kai and Skylor, Shade stated they were on their way. Shortly, Garmadon's tattoo started to glow and he transformed into an Anacondrai which caused all those gather to realize that Chen completed the spell. The assembled group realized Chen's followers transformed as well and rushed to fight them but they were overwhelmed by the newly strengthen enemy forcing them to retreat. The Elemental masters watched as Chen's army headed off to invade Ninjago and they couldn't pursue due to being stranded. As they lament the situation, Zane and Kai (with Skylor) arrived riding Elemental Dragons stating they faced their fear which helped them unlocked this power. This caused the elemental masters to realize they had this ability to unlock it as well and proceed to create elemental dragons with Shade creating his own Elemental Dragon. He along with the other masters then travel back to Ninjago and stop Chen from taking over the island. The Greatest Fear of All Returning to New Ninjago City with the others, they discovered that Chen has yet to invade. Shade was then sent by Lloyd with the Elemental Masters to protect the people. He was shown to have taken leadership when he was contacted Nya, commanding the masters to stop and follow the trucks. Like the others, he finds out it was all a trick by Chen to separate them and invade without problem. Shade realized this and lost control of his dragon out of fear. The Corridor of Elders Having been sent a mental message by Neuro (through Lloyd), Shade regrouped with the other Masters at the Samurai X Cave, where they are told Chen and his army will journey through the Corridor of Elders to reach Ninjago. Shade was complex at the location as Wu told him it was where the monuments where their ancestors rested and where they resolved to defeat Chen and his army. During the battle of the Corridor of Elders, Shade hijacked one of the Blade Copters, using it to assist in the fight against the Anacondrai Cultists. Following the Cultists' banishment to the Cursed Realm by the souls of the released Anacondrai Generals, he proceeded to celebrate the victory. He is later seen with the other Elemental Masters, making amends with the Ninja and promising to help them in the future. He soon goes to help Karlof clean up the wreckage left behind from the battle. Skybound Sometime later, Shade was visited by Nadakhan and was trapped by the Djinn in his Djinn Blade. However, as a result of Jay's last wish, which undid Nadakhan's actions, Shade was released from the sword presumably with no memory of his imprisonment. Description Shade is very pale with combed black hair and wears mainly black and silver. He wears a sleeveless black vest with silver shoulder braces, a silver Wolf symbol with red eyes and in front of a blue area on the neck. His legs are designed with grey pants and black boots. Appearances Notes *His hair style is just like Cyrus Borg's. *Though his name was confirmed in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, everyone called him Shadow throughout the fourth season. *Shade is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "The Battlefield." Gallery FIGShade.png|Shade's minifigure ShadeEats.png|Shade eating MosCShade.png|In the blimp. MasterCheer.png|Shade and the other Elemental Masters in the Samurai X Cave References pl:Shade Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Heroes Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:Ally of the ninja